


Cognomine

by synant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Family, Gen, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Themed, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Гаррик Олливандер любит свою работу.





	Cognomine

**Author's Note:**

> Cognomine — По призванию (лат.)

Гаррик любовно стёр с коробок пыль. В этот морозный февральский четверг он не особо ждал гостей, весь наплыв, как и водилось на Диагон-аллее, приходился на сентябрь, а после ученики разбредались по Хогсмиду, далёкому от шумного Лондона.

Он не мог представить, что более десяти лет назад покинул это место. Это не было добровольным решением, но, пожалуй, одним из самых сложных периодов его жизни. И пусть он вернулся сюда после войны, пропасть чувствовалась, хотя стоило только ступить за порог, и понял — он дома. Гаррик надеялся, что сын унаследовал его любовь к этому ремеслу, но если тот пойдёт другим путём, он не будет против, ведь после смерти дочери сын был единственной его отрадой.

Две тысячи разных палочек и все их сердцевины: из жилы дракона, волос единорога и перьев феникса. К ним он пришёл много экспериментов спустя, ещё до того, как он перенял место отца, с такими сердцевинами, как волос вампуса, перья птицы-грома, рог рогатого змея и даже волос вейлы. Он также долгое время изучал материалы, используемые его отцом, но ни усы жмыра, ни волосы кельпи его не впечатлили. Памятуя о разрушительной мощи бузинной палочки, одной из древнейших и сильнейших, он даже не пытался сделать палочку с сердцевиной из волоса фестрала.

Палочки с сердцевиной из частей дракона — у самого Гаррика была такая: граб, двенадцать и три четверти дюйма, сделанная руками его отца — хорошо могли охарактеризовать своего владельца, как страстную натуру, благородную, но любящую контроль и власть. Под эту категорию попадало много людей, совершенно разных, многие из них были великими, некоторые устрашающими, а некоторые преданными, как никто. И Беллатриса Лестрейндж — грецкий орех, двенадцать и три четверти дюйма, — и Гермиона Грейнджер — виноградная лоза, десять и три четверти дюйма — доказывали это. Некоторые из них выбрали тёмный путь, и палочка, сама того не ведая, помогла своему хозяину в его выборе, а обладая невероятным темпераментом, делала его только сильнее.

Самому Гаррику больше нравилась палочка с сердцевиной из волоса единорога, у них была самая стойкая магия, однако при плохом уходе она быстро увядала. Ему часто приходилось сталкиваться с этим явлением, заменяя волос на новый. К счастью, в последний раз такое случилось с палочкой Мэри Кроткотт — вишнёвое дерево, восемь и три четверти дюйма — шесть лет назад; бедняжка так и не смогла оправиться после рокового допроса в министерстве и умерла три года спустя в канун Рождества. Что было примечательно, палочки с этой сердцевиной были крайне преданны своим хозяевам, и он испытал огромное потрясение, когда в его лавку шагнул Невилл Лонгботтом, чтобы заменить палочку, некогда принадлежащую его отцу, на собственную, из вишни, с сердцевиной из волоса единорога.

Палочки с сердцевиной из перьев феникса большинство волшебников не любили за то, что те могли быть достаточно своенравными в силу характера существа, у которого были взяты перья, но они умели удивлять; этот ингредиент был редким, но он оправдал себя, и Селестина Уорлок — лиственница, десять и пять дюймов — была ещё одним живым тому доказательством, уже не одно десятилетие блистая на сцене.

Палочки с другими сердцевинами у него всё же были, во времена своих экспериментов у него были и лучшие экземпляры: сердцевина из уса вампуса, пихта, восемь дюймов, и палочка из сердцевины волоса кельпи, кизил, десять и одна четверть дюйма, но они скорее становились исключением из правил. Таких у него за всю жизнь нашлось всего два: сердцевина из уса вампуса, эбеновое дерево, четырнадцать и пять дюймов и сердцевина из волоса вейлы, терновник, девять и три четверти дюйма.

Он до сих пор помнил, как в лавку пришёл одиннадцатилетний Том Риддл, и одна из таких палочек — тис, тринадцать с половиной дюймов, с пером феникса — выбрала именно его. Но особенно чётко он запомнил визит юного Гарри Поттера — остролист, одиннадцать дюймов, сердцевина из пера феникса — каким теплом вдруг наполнился воздух, стоило тому взять её в руки. Поистине это событие стало самым значимым в истории, по многим причинам. Одну из них знали все — Рита Скиттер не поскупилась на детали. Второй причиной было поведение палочки; это была одна из тех загадок, которые Гаррику не хотелось раскрывать никому, а того, кто знал секрет, уже давно не было в живых. Отец уже давно почил в их фамильном склепе, а Дамблдор умел хранить тайны и наверняка не одну из них унёс в могилу.

И одну из истин, будучи мастером палочек, Гаррик знал слишком хорошо: палочка становилась продолжением волшебника: его опорой, его спасением. Его смертью. Одно из лучших оружий, что придумали волшебники, и он — Гаррик Олливандер — был тем, кто его создавал. Становился ли он при этом убийцей?

Гаррик огляделся вокруг — в магазине творился беспорядок: коробки лежали то тут, то там, но большая часть уже была приведена в порядок. Вот палочки из лиственницы вдоль всей полки, поверх неё палочки из ели, лавра, груши, вишни, яблони, вишнёвого дерева, пушистой липы и акации, все они располагались вдоль, по размеру, но главным в них было совсем не дерево, хотя оно и имело большую значимость в производстве палочки, главное — сердцевина. Раньше всё это было сложено по только ему, Гаррику, известной системе, но теперь, когда его сын с почти детским восторгом изучал азы этого поистине волшебного, сокровенного мастерства, Гаррик понимал, что магазин нужно приводить в первоначальный вид — так, как когда-то это сделал его отец Гервайс.

Иногда он так увлекался, что приходил в себя уже за полночь, когда Диагон-аллея уже пустовала. В такие вечера, как этот, Гаррик складывал уже подготовленные горки коробок на полки. Сегодня была очередь палочек из осины, дуба, ивы и тиса, он подтянул к себе стремянку и начал укладывать их поверх палочек из вяза. Делал он это медленно и аккуратно, паря в десяти футах от земли, нужно было проявлять осторожность.

Всё чаще в лавку приходил его сын, наблюдал, осматривался, но чаще всего перенимал из рук Гаррика коробки с палочками и складывал сам, говоря, чтобы тот отдохнул и шёл домой, а он всё закроет сам.

Гаррик не мог нарадоваться, но в то же время где-то в глубины души он понимал, что не сможет покинуть это место. И возможно, однажды утром его найдут прямо тут, среди коробок.

— Отец, — раздалось укоризненное где-то внизу, и Гаррик повернул голову. — Снова ты допоздна. Мама волнуется.

— Иду-иду, — он положил коробку, что держал в руках, на место: ясень, пятнадцать и пять дюймов — одна из самых длинных в его лавке — и начал спускаться.

— Столько дел, — вздохнул он, оказавшись внизу. — Кипарис, рябина, клён, ореховое дерево, кедр... О, чуть не забыл! Ольха, — он было повернулся, чтобы найти коробки, но на плечо неожиданно легла рука.

— Отец, давай, я закончу? Покажи мне, где они, и я всё разложу, а ты возвращайся. Я уже всех предупредил, что задержусь.

— А как же... — начал было Гаррик, но замолк, стоило увидеть, как лестница встаёт на место и как сын легко взобрался по ней. — Хорошо, мама не спит?

— Нет, когда заходил, читала «Он летал как безумный» Кеннилуорти Уиспа, нашла его забавным, — послышалось откуда-то сверху. — Палочки с сердцевиной из жилы дракона... ничего, если следующей будет рябина?

Лёгкая улыбка скользнула по губам Гаррика.

Он и забыл, что спасением и опорой может быть не только палочка — ею всегда была его семья.

А что касательно смерти... никогда не знаешь.

— Только осторожней, а я пройдусь, — крикнул он, накидывая на плечи шарф, пальто и повернулся в сторону двери.

— Па, — окликнули его, и Гаррик повернулся. — Аккуратней.

— И ты, — согревающие чары сработали мгновенно, стоило выйти за порог лавки, но они не спасали от падающего хлопьями снега.

Он зашагал в сторону дома; кажется, его уже заждались.


End file.
